


Lay Your Hands On Me

by BG97



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Hand & Finger Kink, Hook-Up, House Party, Implied Endgame Lulix, Lucas Has A Big Dick, M/M, Minor Han Jisung/Yoon Sanha, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweet Frat Boy Lucas, Sweet Slutty Felix, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Felix isn't sure when it began, but at some point in his sexual awakening, he developed a very healthy and hearty appreciation for hands. All hands, really, but especially... big hands.Hyunjin likes to call it a fetish and Felix likes to call Hyunjin mean, but in rare moments of honesty, he can admit his friend is probably right...... and Lucas's hands are perfect.Alternatively: Felix gets everything he could wish for and more when he meets Lucas
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 635





	Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Anyone on my twitter knows that I've fallen in love with this weird little pairing, and what began as an appreciation for literally anyone's big hands next to Felix's tiny, tiny ones grew into a much greater appreciation for how cute these two would be together, lol. I promise there's something here and I hope you can give my two good boys a chance ksjdfhs.
> 
> Title from "Hands" by Mike Perry, The Vamps, and Sabrina Carpenter (also like a hundred other songs probably).
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! I'm rather fond of this one <3

"Oh, fuck yeah! Are those brownies?" Felix startles as a deep voice bombs in his ear, a warm body suddenly looming at his back, a hand pressing solidly, confidently at his waist.

"Hey Xuxi," Chenle laughs, easily diverting from their very important Fortnite conversation to grin up at someone over Felix's shoulder.

"Hey," that deep voice comes again and the weight at Felix's back presses even closer as a stupid long arm reaches over him into the Tupperware tub he'd set up on the counter earlier - prime real estate next to the rum... but it's not the arm he's concerned about... it's not even the too familiar way this stranger is touching him (not a problem, though surely a surprise)...

It's his hand.

His stupidly massive hand.

Hands, more accurately, because the pressure of the one on Felix's waist is certainly on his mind as well. His brain is already scrambling to measure it; if the base of his palm is in the center of Felix's back and his fingertips are curling around his ribs and the Earth is rotating at about 1,000 miles per hour -

His friends had dragged him into a healthy pregame session before they came, but Felix has been to enough parties to know his limits, and he knows he's not drunk... but the embarrassing heat that creeps up under his collar as he watches long, clumsy fingers snatch one of his brownies makes him almost question it.

But, no, that's just Felix being a slut.

He reaches his own hand up and catches a chunk as it crumbles away during the journey from the tub to... Xuxi’s... mouth, a dense brown piece settling in his palm.

He finally takes a glance up over his shoulder just in time to watch possibly the most gorgeous man he's ever seen shove the entire square in his mouth in one go.

Fuck.

Their eyes meet and that massive hand slaps over the bottom of the stranger's face as he dissolves into muffled laughter.

"Sorry, dude," he mumbles through his giggles, voice thick with the brownie still crammed in his mouth.

Felix tracks that hand and swears if this was a movie - a bad porno, perhaps - everything would move in slow motion as he reaches forward and casually plucks the chunk from Felix's hand and pops it into his mouth with the rest.

And then Xuxi  _ moans _ .

And, like everything else since his surprise arrival over Felix's shoulder, it's done with as little subtlety as humanly possible. Full on bombing voice - that Felix swears he can  _ feel _ vibrating through the thick chest pressed against his shoulder blade, eyes rolling back in his head, chin tipping back.

"Oh my fucking g-d, these are a religious experience," he groans.

Felix thinks he might swoon just a little.

"Seriously, oh my g-d, you guys have got to try these."

And he's pressing the weight and warmth of his stupid big body along Felix's back again to fumble for a second square over him.

Felix has just enough time to catch Chenle's mischievous, too-knowing gaze over the curved ridge of a bicep and give him his best 'have mercy' look before Xuxi’s straightening up and fucking  _ moaning _ in his ear again.

"Actually," Chenle pipes up, smirking at Felix's face which has definitely become traitorously flushed, "Felix made them... they're amazing, aren't they?"

Xuxi’s stupid,  _ stupid _ big hand tightens at his waist, tugging him back a step so the taller man can crane his body around and look him in the face... and the dumb show of strength definitely isn't helping.

He has his hand covering his mouth again - covering more than the lower half of his face, actually - but his eyes are peeking over the top, wide as can be. "Bro! You made these?! Oh my fucking g-d they're  _ amazing _ !"

Chenle's snickering behind his own hand, but it's hard to take his eyes off Xuxi, who somehow manages to still look like a model eating the gooiest brownies Felix could manage.

Fuck.

The smile that's spread across his own face is pretty hopeless - Felix is a simple man; a gorgeous boy pressing up against him and complimenting his baking equals a happy Lix. 

Sue him.

He had sort of made plans with someone else tonight... but, Hyunjin's a good friend and wingman and will definitely understand... 

And... if he doesn't... tough.

"Thank you!" Felix beams up at him, blocking Chenle's laugh from his mind. Xuxi’s eyes widen a bit and flick down to his mouth, and something bright and giddy blooms in Felix's chest.

Xuxi’s hand lowers from his face, leaving a clear view of his goofy smile - complete with a couple brownie crumbs clinging to his lips.

Felix decides it's adorable. 

He hasn't moved the hand on his waist, yet.

"So! Have you two met?" Chenle's not trying to hide his laughter anymore, but his ridiculously handsome, ridiculously massive friend doesn't seem to catch on, shooting him a happy, brownie-tinged smile before turning back to Felix with one he's almost sure is just a  _ little  _ bit brighter.

"We haven't! I'm Lucas!" Felix is not drunk, but his brain does trip over the new information... not nearly as much as it trips over how to handle Lucas-not-Xuxi offering his massive hand to him.

"Felix," he fumbles, voice coming out a good bit breathier than he'd typically prefer.

He distantly hopes his stare isn't too obvious because he couldn't tear his eyes away if he wanted to.

Felix isn't sure when it began, but at some point in his sexual awakening, he developed a very healthy and hearty appreciation for hands. All hands, really, but especially... big hands.

Hyunjin likes to call it a fetish and Felix likes to call Hyunjin mean, but in rare moments of honesty, he can admit his friend is probably right.

And it's not like it's weird.

It's a very normal extension of the other very normal things Felix tends to find attractive in potential partners...

That doesn't help him feel like less of a freak when he feels his dick start to chub up in his pants as he places his own hand in Lucas's - another shot that would totally be in slow motion if this was the kind of porno Felix wishes he could find.

But really... who can blame him?

Lucas's hands are perfect, like literally sculpted straight from one of Felix's fantasies. Just...  _ massive  _ with long fingers and a wide palm, tanned skin stretched over the perfect balance of prominent veins and tendons and knuckles...

And, of course... how it looks when it grips onto Felix's own - tiny and smooth, almost rounded, paled skin from all the hours he's spent inside playing video games this summer - is just ridiculous. They're too completely opposite extremes of the 'nice hands' spectrum, everything about each one just making everything about the other magnified in comparison.

Felix is getting hard.

Fuck.

“Oh,” Lucas laughs, giving Felix’s hand a quick squeeze, and Felix  _ really _ needs to stop getting ahead of himself, but it’s kind of hard when Lucas is looking down at where his hand is eclipsing Felix’s own with  _ interest.  _ There’s a shameless cocky grin on his lips and maybe that’s not something that should turn Felix on, but it  _ does _ , like…  _ ridiculously so _ .

“Chenle,” Lucas continues, glancing back at the friend Felix had all but forgotten about - the devious smile splitting his face is enough to wipe any guilt away, “is Felix’s hand even smaller than yours? That’s so  _ wild _ .”

“You know,  _ most people _ -” He’s still addressing Lucas, but his gaze cuts over to Felix like the  _ traitor _ he is “- don’t pay as much attention to how big someone’s hands are as you do, Xuxi.”

And oh… wow… that’s actually some…  _ information. _

“But, yeah,” Chenle laughs, “Lixie’s are a bit smaller than mine.”

Lucas hasn’t let go of his hand (or his waist) and they’re starting to get a bit clammy, but that’s not really something Felix has the brain capacity to worry about right now.

He forces some form of composure on himself, fixing the smile on his face until it feels a bit less pained and laughs with Lucas, raising his free hand up to Chenle who - like the good friend he is - lets him show off, pressing their palms together so Lucas can see how the tips of Chenle’s fingers peek over the edge of his own.

“That’s so fucking cute, wait -” Lucas drops Felix’s right hand to casually knock Chenle’s out of the way so he can line up with his left, and only through sheer force of will does Felix not panic. His laugh definitely cracks, but you win some, you lose some.

Felix should get a g-ddamn  _ medal _ for not jumping Lucas right then and there, to be honest.

It’d be almost laughable how their hands look lined up with one another if Felix wasn’t so embarrassingly turned on by it, but like…  _ come on. _

Felix’s fingertips don’t even reach Lucas’s second knuckles, and a solid patch of his palm still shows through the gaps where Felix has spread his fingers wide to try to line up at all with the stupid perfect man still wrapped around his body in the crowded-but-not-that-crowded kitchen.

It’s one of those things where Felix never knows how to describe  _ why  _ it’s hot, it just fucking  _ is. _

“That’s so adorable.” He can hear the grin in Lucas’s voice, but he can’t look away from where the other man’s curling the tips of his fingers around the tops of Felix’s easily and if that’s not a cheap shot at his dick, Felix doesn’t know what is.

He squeezes his thighs together as a shaky giggle makes its way out of him without his conscious permission. When he shifts, he accidentally presses back even closer to Lucas and for a split second thinks he might feel…

No, no getting ahead of yourself, Felix. 

There’s more groundwork to be laid.

But Lucas’s hand flexes at Felix’s waist, his thumb rubbing a distracting, definitely a little less than casually platonic circle into the valley between the muscles lining his spine through his hoodie, and Felix decides to go for it.

He twists in the other man’s grip until they’re facing each other, the countertop digging into Felix’s lower back as he cranes his neck to look up into Lucas’s eyes with a grin.

That stupid big hand never left his body, following the motion unperturbed until it could come to rest on Felix’s other side, the base of his palm and thumb resting solid and heavy on a stupid large portion of his ribs.

Chenle leans into their space just long enough to let them know he was going to give them some time to get to know each other, as unsubtle as ever. Felix tries to decide if he’s happy with Chenle for at least kind of playing wingman or annoyed he hadn’t introduced him to Lucas sooner. He decides it’s a wash at the same time he decides focusing on the way Lucas hasn’t shied away from his personal space at all is a much more fascinating topic to dedicate his brain power to.

He’s still kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop as he lets his fingers brush up Lucas’s sides. Either he’s just a really touchy straight guy or he’s in a relationship or Felix isn’t actually his type or he just flirts with everyone… but each new thought seems to get easily cut down by the way Lucas is looking down at him. Felix  _ knows  _ that look.

Besides, Chenle’s a genuinely good friend and he wouldn’t set Felix up if he knew he’d get rejected.

“So… Felix,” Lucas drawls, his dumb confident smirk doing more to him than he thinks it should have any right to, “what’s your major?”

Felix giggles at his cliche small talk question, but then he’s completely losing track of time. Lucas ends up reaching around him to relocate the brownie tub at some point so they stop getting interrupted by his already very drunk frat brothers, pressing close and wrapping one long forearm around his back while the other reaches to set it a solid two feet away. Felix just wraps his arms around Lucas’s solid waist and buries his face in his chest to muffle his giggles as “Mark” and “Hyuck” get told off for teasing them around mouthfuls of brownie.

He learns that Lucas is pretty new to the university and spent the first couple of years out of high school completing a paramedic certification course and most of his gen eds at the local community college, but eventually gave into his parents badgering him about maybe trying for medical school and enrolled last semester.

He also learns that Lucas is over a year older than him and has a little brother that he’s kind of mean to in the same affectionate way Felix is with his sisters, that they both like Dean’s music and PC gaming, that Lucas might look and seem like a stereotypical frat boy on the surface but he’s actually a sweetheart and really smart.

He nearly gets emotional when Felix tells him about his early elementary education program and if Felix wasn’t already absolutely smitten, that’d have sealed the deal.

He calls Felix’s freckles and accent cute, and listens attentively while he talks about Sydney, and Felix does the same when Lucas talks about Hong Kong…

It’s just nice.

Lucas is animated when he speaks, and he talks with his hands - whether that’s waving his free one in Felix’s face or squeezing his grip on the younger boy’s waist to emphasize his points. He’s kind of fascinating to watch and listen to, and Felix can’t help his dumb little smile.

And Lucas doesn’t even dominate the conversation like Felix expects him to. He’s just as in tune with Felix as Felix is with him and he immediately shuts up and listens expectantly whenever he has something to say, smiling and looking into his eyes and actually paying attention…

And maybe that says something about Felix’s standards, but it can be a rare quality to find in someone and Felix might be a little more than fucked.

They talk until the patch of skin Felix is pressing into the countertop goes numb and his legs are getting tired from standing, until he’s starting to get seriously overheated in his hoodie with Lucas pressed so close to him, until the resilient half-chub in his pants is starting to fry his nerves with underlying impatience no matter how much he enjoys listening to Lucas speak.

“Oh my g-d,” Lucas finally laughs, stepping away just enough to shake his body out, “we should go someplace more comfortable, yeah?”

He says it totally innocently, and Felix almost lets himself get doubtful again, but then that pretty, overconfident smile is sliding onto Lucas’s face as he grabs Felix’s hand and g-d… if Lucas isn’t actually down to fuck Felix might end up a mess.

He’s led out of the kitchen, all sorts of thoughts swirling in his head as he watches the older man’s muscles in his back move under the clingy fabric of his t-shirt…

Wow, he wants him.

"YONGBOK!" They’ve just stepped into the walkway and Felix has about a second to identify where the scream came from, drop Lucas’s hand, and open his arms in the right direction before he’s nearly bowled over by a very drunk college boy. “Where have you  _ been _ ?”

"Hey, you,” Felix huffs out on a laugh, hand coming up to pet through Hyunjin’s disheveled hair, “how're you feeling?"

"'m drunk," Hyunjin whines into his chest, clinging even tighter to his body. He smells like fancy shampoo and birthday cake flavored vodka; it’s a very  _ Hyunjin _ scent.

Felix and Hyunjin have always been the lightweights of their friend group, but goodness knows only one of them has learned how to pace themselves.

"Yeah, I can see that," Felix giggles. He tips back when Hyunjin finds a way to put even more weight on him, but something warm and solid supports his back and keeps him up. He glances up at Lucas's amused face and quickly deduces that it's one of his stupid big hands, which is a very inconvenient thing to have on his mind when he has an armful of a very drunk Hyunjin to worry about. "Where're your handlers, gorgeous?"

Hyunjin tries to straighten up, but just stumbles further into Felix instead and gives up with a whine. Thankfully, Jisung and Sanha pop out of a side room and make a bee line for them just a second later.

Jisung’s face breaks out into a relieved smile as the two of them draw closer. "Awh, Jinnie! You found Lix! Guess that means -"

"Nope, he's still yours," Felix cuts in with a grin.

Jisung gets the same look on his face that he does when he remembers a paper thirty minutes before it's due, but then his eyes seem to finally find Lucas over Felix's shoulder and his attention is diverted.

Hyunjin picks that moment to process Felix's words, and if it wasn't for Lucas's hand on his back, he'd topple over under Hyunjin's attempts to stand up properly and look at him. "I thought we were gonna fuck," he whines, and Felix swears he couldn't have said that any louder if he tried.

"Darling, you're trashed," Felix laughs, cupping Hyunjin's flushed cheeks and grinning harder when the other man breaks out into a fit of giggles, disappointment immediately forgotten.

"Yeah..."

Jisung hadn't stopped staring over his shoulder; Felix is pretty sure Sanha’s about to get (rightfully) offended.

Lucas is just laughing behind him, and Felix hopes that’s a good sign.

Hyunjin’s slow, unfocused eyes finally follow the noise up over Felix’s shoulder. "Oh... hello..." He grins dopily up at Lucas who thankfully still looks happy to be here, still casually supporting a good chunk of both Felix and Hyunjin’s weights like it’s no big deal.

“Hey! I’m Lucas,” he laughs like all of this is just amusing. It takes a few solid moments longer than it should, but Felix can literally watch the gears turn in Hyunjin’s sloshed brain as he pieces things together and then -

“Oh my g-d! Are you two -”

“Hyunjin, love, you should make Jisung take you home.” Jisung groans, but seems to reconsider when Sanha leans in to whisper something in his ear, which… gross. 

“‘m jealous,” Hyunjin just whines, leaning back into Felix’s shoulder, his breath hot and wet on the younger man’s neck which is doing nothing to help Felix keep his already shaky composure, “everyone else is getting laid but  _ me _ .”

“You’ll live,” Felix laughs nervously, but Lucas hasn’t said anything or pulled away, and he still doesn’t during the very clumsy and noisy process of transferring Hyunjin’s weight to Jisung and Sanha for safe travels.

Felix doesn’t envy them, but they don’t seem that put out… good for them.

As soon as they’re off, Felix turns around and is stupidly relieved when Lucas’s arms settle naturally around him, when he looks up and sees that same amused, almost endeared expression on his face.

“Sorry,” he chuckles, but his worry is already dissipating. That could have been very bad news for his prospects.

“No worries,” Lucas laughs, tugging him closer as a string of sorority girls barrels past them into the living room, “your friends seem nice!”

“They’re not,” Felix groans teasingly, twisting his fingers in Lucas’s t-shirt and thinking about how silly it is that his body reacts so strongly when the older man holds him close like this, “that was embarrassing…”

“Why?” He peeks up and can just barely see that same stupidly attractive grin tugging on the older man’s lips. “I think it’s hot you’re ditching someone for me.”

Oh.

Oh man.

Lucas grabs at Felix's hand and the younger man's heart skips for a minute at the feeling of his fist suddenly being encased again in that massive, slightly sweaty palm yet again.

He ends up just letting the older man lead the way, feeling strangely giddy as he’s lead off, weaving through the crowded living room and up the stairs, picking their way past a couple making out on the landing and giggling out apologies at the annoyed, drunken looks they get for disturbing them.

Felix bites his lip, squirming his fingers in Lucas's grasp teasingly as the older man fumbles with the keypad on the door they'd stopped in front of, laughing at the deep groan he lets out when he gets the code wrong, again, his ears turning just a tinge redder in the low light.

He's adorable.

Felix might be a little fucked.

And he's only proven right when the door finally swings open with a holler of victory and he doesn't even get to enjoy the annoyed groans from the girls on the stairs because he's tugged unceremoniously inside...

And suddenly he and Lucas are alone... in a room his maybe still just a little tipsy and frazzled brain is realizing must belong to his hot new friend.

"What’re we up here for?" He giggles, taking a step closer into Lucas's space and beaming up at the grin he's getting - he wonders if Lucas is the kind of guy to practice his sexy faces in the mirror or if they just come naturally to him...

Maybe a bit of both, Felix wouldn't be surprised.

"Maybe I just wanted to finally get you alone..."

"Yeah?" Felix laughs, resting his free hand on Lucas's bicep as he steps even closer, right into Felix's personal space. He feels warm and solid and  _ big  _ and Felix just wants him, has wanted him since they met, like desperately. He wants those stupid big hands on his body and those pretty lips on his own...

"Yeah," Lucas chuckles, inching forward even more until the toes of his sneakers are brushing Felix's beat up Vans.

Felix wiggles the fingers of his trapped hand, again, but Lucas just tightens his grip with a grin.

This close, Felix has to tip his chin all the way up to look into Lucas's eyes and not at his Adam's apple, and there's something so uniquely satisfying about the strain in his neck, about being with someone who can make him feel so small.

He's answering Lucas's smile with one of his brightest without even really meaning to; the kind that makes his eyes squint up over his aegyo sals and his cheeks cramp up - he's been doing so much smiling this evening.

He likes the way Lucas's gaze flicks over his face, like he has to look at every single detail, like Felix is worth looking at.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" He giggles, beaming up at the stupid handsome boy towering over him, his small fingers squeezing teasingly at his firm bicep.

He has just a moment to prepare himself when two massive hands suddenly slip up to cup his cheeks, curling around his skull in a way that makes Felix's poor heart stutter, before Lucas is leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Man, Felix loves kissing.

He loops his own hands around the older man's upper arms and manages a giggle against his lips before Lucas is licking into his mouth, hot and upfront right from the start which is exactly how Felix likes it.

He lets his jaw loosen against Lucas's palms and follows his lead, pressing as close as he can given his poor positioning so far below where he'd like to be. The kiss is a bit sloppy and clumsy - either because of the position, or the alcohol still lingering somewhere in their veins, or that neither of them care all that much for forced composure at the moment… Felix likes the idea of the latter.

He licks over Lucas's top lip as the older man pulls away and grins happily at the husky 'fuck' that he's given in response.

Lucas's hands fumble impatiently down from his face to his sides and…

_ Fuck _ .

His palms slide over Felix's waist and the younger man moans deep and low at the feeling, how they're all but circling him entirely, holding him so tight and secure.

Felix loops his own arms around the older man's broad shoulders, licking into Lucas's warm mouth - he decides he tastes like brownies and tequila shots, and Felix can't get enough, chasing the hint of lime still lingering under the chocolate as he presses impossibly closer, finally getting a bit more leverage like this.

Lucas's grip is bruising at the bottom of his ribs, tugging him closer, lifting him up on his toes like it's nothing to take most of Felix's weight in his hands. It has all sorts of images, ideas, possibilities floating through Felix's frazzled mind - interrupted by bursts of blissful warmth and radio static everytime Lucas bites at his lips.

He’s rough, intense, consuming. Just like with everything else, Lucas’s kisses are loud and shameless, and Felix loves how he just takes, sloppy and completely unabashed. There’s drool spilling down their chins, and his lips are already sore and swelling.

He wonders if it’s the tequila or if Lucas doesn’t realize how strong he is… or if he knows exactly what he’s doing, flexing his grip against the bruises developing around Felix’s ribs, lifting him up until his Vans are hardly brushing the dirty hardwood just so he can reach the smaller man’s lips more easily, just so their kiss is more convenient for him…

Felix hasn’t been this hard with his clothes still on in ages.

“I want you,” he whispers breathlessly into Lucas’s mouth, beaming at the low moan it draws from somewhere deep in the older man’s chest.

His heels connect with the floor for just a moment, not long enough for Felix to even really catch his balance, before Lucas is bending down, wrapping one solid arm behind his knees and sweeping him off his feet.

His stomach digs into a broad shoulder as the room spins, and he bursts out laughing, going limp in the older man’s arms as he’s carried with long strides. He catches a glimpse of the bed and is able to prepare himself a bit before he’s dumped unceremoniously onto it, but it still knocks the air from his lungs and turns his giggles breathless.

Lucas crawls over his body, caging him in with an expression equal parts self-satisfied and fond. “You’re so fucking cute,” he chuckles, leaning into Felix’s space and totally eclipsing his body.

“Just cute?” Felix teases, cupping Lucas’s jaw and guiding him down to his mouth. His free hand slides down Lucas’s waist, clammy fingers tangling in his sweat-damp t-shirt. 

He’s so turned on and eager for anything Lucas might want to give him; it’s hard to slow down and just enjoy the way Lucas’s lips move against his, how he feels in Felix’s hands.

“Hot, too,” Lucas hums, grinning against Felix’s lips.

Felix keeps his motions slow, trailing his fingers over Lucas’s body, careful in case he’s moving too quickly, but the older man presses into his touch, kissing him eagerly as Felix’s fingers brush past the waistband of his jeans.

Oh, sweet Jesus.

“Fuck,” Felix moans, deep and low, cupping his hand over the bulge in Lucas’s jeans as best as he can. He palms along the length of it, thighs squeezing together as the sheer size starts to sink in.

Lucas presses into his hand, and Felix can feel the older man’s cocky grin against his lips.

_ Fuck _ .

“I want you,” Felix repeats mindlessly, overwhelmed with the unhelpful thoughts clouding his brain of just how good Lucas’s ridiculously big dick would feel inside him, too many steps ahead to figure out how to get there.

Lucas just laughs, pulling away to smile down at him, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” Felix laughs shakily. He presses at the older man’s shoulders to get him to sit up and Lucas goes easily, watching him with a soft smile as Felix guides him until he’s sitting with his back against the wall and the younger man is straddling his long legs.

Lucas doesn’t waste time after that, popping the buttons on his jeans

"Oh man," Felix whispers, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

In Lucas's hands, his dick looks well proportioned to the rest of his body... so,  _ big _ , just like everything else, but as Felix creeps his fingers up over Lucas's thigh...

He’s huge.

No, huge is an understatement.

Felix glaces up to Lucas's face and laughs nervously when he catches the older man watching him with a satisfied smile dazzling in the low light. He's so ridiculously handsome, and few things get Felix going like well-placed confidence.

"You can touch it if you want," Lucas chuckles, casually shifting to get a bit more comfortable on the bed.

Felix grins, wiggling a bit closer before closing the gap between his hand and Lucas's cock.

His own dick twitches at the sight.

Even when he squeezes a little, his thumb and fingers are just shy of connecting around it, and his one hand can't even be covering half of the length - not even close.

His hand is small, but Felix doesn't think it's ever looked tinier than it does in this moment, pale, freckled skin standing out starkly against Lucas's flushed, darkened flesh.

"Fuck..." Lucas's voice is basement deep, that same, dumb, proud smile on his handsome face as he looks down at them.

Felix wants to kiss him.

He squirms even closer, settling over the tops of Lucas's thighs, and brings his other hand up, curling it confidently above the first... it's still not enough.

"Fuck..." Felix echoes, his voice even deeper, expression probably a lot more awed. Lucas is  _ big _ \- probably the biggest Felix has ever had, excluding his toys - and uncut with porn star veins pulsing under his palms and pubic hair that’s neatly trimmed close to his body.

Felix just wants him.

Lucas laughs, reaching up one massive hand to cup the back of Felix's head, long fingers brushing through the product and party sweat. When Felix ducks down to spit sloppily over his dick and the hands trying to encase it, Lucas's hand follows.

It feels... possessive...

Felix likes it.

He lets himself be tugged forward into another sloppy kiss, moaning deep and low against the older man's lips. It's wet and filthy, just like the others.

Felix can't get enough.

He twists his spit slicked hands around Lucas's length as he tugs on the other man's full lower lip with his teeth, smirking at the shuddery groan it earns him. The position puts a strain on Felix’s lower back but he revels in that, the slight discomfort in his muscles as Lucas holds him where he wants him, licking past his swollen lips and taking what he wants while Felix pumps his hands over his cock.

It just feels so satisfying in his grip. Felix has had good luck with a handful of partners who are much larger than him, but… yeah, Lucas’s cock is the best. His skin is so hot and soft, pulsing against his fingers, and there’s just so  _ much _ . It adds a new level to Felix’s precarious balance when there’s so much ground for his hands to cover, a much longer stroke - made to seem even longer with how his extra skin shifts under his slick palms. 

There’s a thought in Felix’s head that he can’t possibly be doing enough for Lucas when there’s still so much left uncovered by his hands at any given second, no matter how hard he’s working and that just… wow…

Yeah.

Lucas’s free hand curls around Felix’s thigh, looping too far around it without even trying, like he’s trying to prove his point.

Felix’s so fucking hard in his too-tight jeans, pressing uncomfortably against the rigid fold in the fabric from having his legs spread and his body bent over like this. It’s impossible to ignore, and with Lucas’s stupid big hand right there, he can’t help but think about how tiny he’d feel in the older man’s palm. 

Felix presses a kiss to the corner of Lucas’s mouth, licking at some of the drool that had collected there before trailing his lips across his cheek, tongue teasing at some of the light stubble he finds, liking the way it prickles against his sensitive skin. The older man lets him do as he pleases, but his hand stays warm and heavy at the back of his head.

He grazes his teeth along Lucas’s pulse point, just under his jaw, as one hand pulls back his foreskin so the palm of his other can circle over the leaking head of his cock, and when the older man’s head tips back on a deep, rumbling moan, Felix can feel it vibrating against his sensitive lips.

Lucas is too fucking hot.

The hand at the back of Felix’s neck tugs him closer, and he answers by sucking harshly at the skin under his lips, twisting his fingers as best as he can around the too-big cock in his grip.

“Do you have condoms?” Lucas shudders as Felix’s deep voice ghosts over his damp neck, and it makes something warm and satisfied well up in Felix’s gut, a laugh bubbling past his lips even as it’s muffled against the older man’s skin.

The hand on Felix’s thigh disappears and almost immediately afterwards there’s a violent crash as Lucas knocks something big off his bedside table. Felix loses it, giggling into his neck as the older man whines.

“I  _ do _ , I just gotta -” Felix leans back enough to watch the older man’s eyes dart between his nightstand and the hands still wrapped around his dick with dawning horror like it’s some truly impossible choice he’s been asked to make.

Felix can’t stop laughing.

“We don’t need it now,” he giggles, reaching up to place an affectionate little kiss on Lucas’s top lip, beaming up at his still conflicted face, smile only growing as Lucas’s eyes soften when they meet his own, “I wanna try sucking you first.”

“Try?”

“Mhm,” Felix hums, placing another little kiss - this time on the tip of Lucas’s nose, just to make him laugh, “you’re kinda big.”

Lucas’s eyes crinkle up with his laughter and it might be one of the prettiest things Felix has seen in awhile. “Just ‘kinda’?”

Felix wants to just roll his eyes, and maybe if it was someone else he’d be able to, but he can’t stop giggling long enough to make it effective, so he just gives in. “Huge, massive, godzillian, ginormous -”

“Oh my g-d,” Lucas laughs, dragging Felix in for another kiss, but the younger man keeps it brief.

He’s on a mission.

Every movement just makes his cock dig into the unforgiving denim restraining it, and Felix makes it a few squirms backwards before he’s had enough - his fault for dressing upward that night, but, in his defense, he hadn’t been expecting to get hard before he was out of his clothes, and he  _ definitely _ hadn’t been expecting Lucas or any of the prolonged, inopportune hardness he’d had to endure because of him.

“Just a second,” he huffs before regrettably having to drop Lucas’s dick to struggle out of his sweaty, skin-tight jeans. He ends up flopping onto his hip on the mattress next to the older man’s long legs to shimmy out of them as fast as he can.

“Oh man, good idea,” Lucas laughs and follows his lead… Felix definitely doesn’t lose a solid ten seconds watching his gorgeous cock bob in the air as he tugs his own, much more loose fitting jeans and boxers down his toned legs. 

No harm, no foul, he figures as he finally yanks his last pant leg over his heel and drops them over the edge of the bed.

He keeps his underwear on, but tugs his hoodie off over his head, leaving his clammy skin bare in the stagnant air of Lucas’s dorm room. He lets the soft fabric pool on top of his jeans somewhere on the hardwood as he makes eye contact with Lucas.

The older man is beaming at him, gaze flicking down the length of Felix’s body, while one of his gorgeous hands pumps lazily over the length of his dick - a big sweeping motion that just comes so naturally to him. His bare legs are spread wide on the bed, and Felix happily climbs between them with a little laugh.

“You’re staring,” he points out.

“Uh huh,” Lucas agrees, grin widening, “I have a nice view."

Felix scrunches his nose up at him, smacking his thigh half-heartedly, but he can't stop himself from smiling at the goofy compliment as he gets himself settled.

There’s no great position for this while Lucas is sitting on the bed with him, but Felix really doesn’t feel like trying to rearrange. He settles for inching his knees forward until they’re brushing the insides of Lucas’s spread thighs and settling his stomach over his bent legs, elbows pressing into the mattress on either side of the older man’s hips, holding his upper body up at a good adjustable angle for dick sucking, face right where it wants to be - hovering just over the newest object of his affections.

It’s even more dazzling up close.

Felix might be a little fucked.

He curls his fingers around it again, pulling it up and away from Lucas’s body, admiring the pulse under his grip, just how soft the skin feels.

Lucas is watching his every movement so intently, his flushed, shining lips hanging open; Felix meets his eyes and holds his gaze as he leans in to drag his tongue flat and heavy over his slit.

Sucking Lucas’s cock is a whole new experience for Felix. He’s  _ thick _ , and Felix is instantly hyperaware of his teeth and where they need to be tucked to keep them out of the way, forcing him to hold his jaw open even wider, to the point that he can already feel the strain just a few seconds in. It’s hard to even properly move his tongue like he normally would in the cramped space.

He loves it.

Lucas is closer to Felix’s toys than any of his partners, and even just that thought is exciting. 

He pulls back enough to suckle intently on his soft, slick head, swallowing the faint salty taste on his tongue, as he works on recalculating… a difficult task when just having Lucas in his mouth and moaning so deep and low underneath him is making his dick twitch against his thigh.

Felix loves sucking cock.

He likes how dirty it is, how uncomfortable it can be, how much his partners enjoy it. He thinks it’s objectively pretty unpleasant, but that’s part of the appeal.

It’s just hot.

And Lucas is great at his job. He’s so vocal, and his legs keep twitching cutely at Felix’s sides. His long fingers have curled encouragingly around Felix’s skull - not pushing or even guiding, just present… encouraging.

Felix isn’t really thinking, a little high on how ridiculously turned on he is, when he takes him back into his mouth and abruptly gags as soon as the older man hits his tonsils. He tries to salvage it and press past it, but the stretch burns his convulsing throat, and pressure builds under his skin, and he ultimately has to pull off with a gasp, drool trailing down his chin.

“Fuck,” Lucas gasps, hips twitching up into Felix’s hand as the younger man takes a second to breathe.

Felix laughs through his coughing, pumping one hand through the spit he’d left on Lucas’s dick. “Did that feel good?”

“Yeah,” Lucas huffs breathlessly. His abs are flexing with each exhale, sweaty, tanned skin catching the light where his t-shirt has ridden up. “Most people don’t even try that.”

“Wait… have you never been deepthroated before?”

“No,” Lucas laughs, not seeming too upset or anything… he’d probably make a big dick joke if Felix set him up right, but…

“That’s a shame,” Felix hums, and he means it. 

Lucas is a good guy with a great dick that deserves to feel good.

Felix takes another deep breath before ducking back down, relaxing his jaw and taking Lucas as deep as he can before his throat protests violently - not very deep at all. He’s stupid thick, and it burns the second he tries to wedge him into his throat… It's sweet of Felix’s body to try to look out for his well being, but he’s set his mind on it.

He pulls off, glancing up at Lucas’s reaction - gobsmacked would be a good word for it - before unceremoniously and probably very unsexily jamming two of his own fingers into the back of his throat. He chokes around them, but holds them there, the tears that had sprung to his eyes earlier beginning to spill over his lashes as he waits his body out. It takes a few solid, very ungraceful moments until he can get his body to stop gagging.

Lucas curses when Felix looks up at him again; he probably looks like a fucking mess with tears trailing down his cheeks and spit hanging off his lips, but fuck it.

He takes his dick back into his mouth, jaw definitely aching now, and when he only manages a weak little cough around him as he hits the back of his throat, he powers through.

He forces himself to relax and swallow and sinks a solid few extra inches down. It hurts when his throat cramps up, but everything else is just an overwhelming full feeling, the walls of his throat stretched wide.

Having something lodged in your throat is another objectively unpleasant thing that’s only hot when it’s a dick.

And it’s hot.

Felix coughs as he pulls off, grinning through his tears up at Lucas’s shocked face. The front of his boxer briefs is damp, and his thighs clench together as he tries to catch his breath.

His throat is stinging, but it was so, so worth it when Lucas is looking at him like he hung the moon. “Sorry,” he pauses, bending down to spit some of the extra drool in his mouth onto Lucas’s cock as he continues to pump his fist over it, still not used to the added length on his stroke or how to even properly grip the slick skin in one hand, “I’m not sure if I can do much more right now.”

“Felix - oh my fucking g-d, c’mere -” Felix doesn’t get much warning at all before Lucas is tugging him up into his lap. His knee lands clumsily on the older man’s thigh but he doesn’t even falter before dragging Felix into a filthy kiss.

His face feels so messy, but Lucas doesn’t seem to care, licking past his lips and tangling his fingers in his sweaty hair. Felix grins into it and lets the other boy lead, resting his hands on broad shoulders.

“You’re so fucking hot, oh my  _ g-d _ ,” Lucas groans into his mouth, “I can’t believe you did that.”

Felix just moans in response, his hips grinding forward subconsciously as Lucas sucks on his swollen lower lip.

He feels almost drunk with how turned on he is.

Lucas’s free hand slips down his slick back and under the waistband of his underwear to grab at his ass, squeezing him hard enough to bruise. He easily swallows the desperate, choked off noises Felix makes against his mouth in response.

“I wanna fuck you,” Lucas murmurs as Felix slips his hand up into his soft, sweaty hair.

Felix laughs shakily, “you should.”

It’s hard to want to part when everything feels so good, but the promise of better things to come has Felix crawling off Lucas’s lap and letting him get up to hunt down condoms and lube.

He does admire the view when Lucas peels the sweaty t-shirt from his body as he straightens up. Felix takes his spot on the bed, laying back against the pillows and palming himself as he watches the muscles in Lucas’s shoulders and biceps ripple and shift under his golden skin as he fumbles through his nightstand drawers.

The lube gets tossed onto the sheets next to him - a solid 20 oz. pump-style bottle that’s at least two-thirds of the way empty - while Lucas laughs and goes to root around his roommate’s closet. “Sicheng won’t mind if I borrow one,” he explains, tossing a confident smile over his shoulder. 

A few things clatter noisily to the floor, and Felix just laughs at Lucas’s poorly concealed impatience while he peels his boxer briefs off, moaning lowly when he’s finally able to wrap a hand around his leaking dick. He can’t help but pick out just how wildly different his own cock feels in his hand after Lucas’s, how easy it is to hold and envelope safely in his palm, a perfect fit for him.

It pulses in his grip at the thought, as he watches Lucas rummage clumsily with one hand, the other curled protectively around his own dick - holding it close to his body and out of harm’s way, a good call; that’s a lot of surface area to have hanging around. 

He lets his legs fall open, free hand grabbing the sticky, well-loved bottle of lube beside him. When Lucas turns to him with a victorious grin, holding a box of extra large condoms over his head, Felix already has four fingers glimmering with the viscous substance.

A shoebox clatters loudly onto the hardwood behind the older man, but he doesn’t even blink, gaze locked on the bed and Felix’s splayed out body on display for him.

“Fuck,” he groans, crossing the room in long, hurried strides and scrambling up on the bed with little grace as the younger man laughs.

Felix shifts up onto one elbow reaching down between his wide-spread legs and easily sinking two fingers into himself, humming in satisfaction at the nice little full feeling after waiting for so long. He’s pressing a third in alongside them almost right away, feeling impatient and too turned on to really care about teasing either himself or the gorgeous man who’s come to rest between his legs, kneeling with his jaw practically on the mattress, Felix’s spit still glistening on his cock where it bobs between his thighs. 

Lucas’s pretty eyes are enraptured, watching as Felix presses into himself roughly, pulling his fingers up and making himself gape underneath them. He loves that he can feel his heartbeat pounding through the little veins in his rim when he does.

It makes him feel alive and powerful.

He’d prepped before the party, teasing Hyunjin that they’d fuck afterwards if he was good. He’s happy for it now because the last thing he wants to worry about is there being a mess or taking his time.

He wants Lucas.

So bad.

He tips his head back as he spreads his fingers, hand shaking under the strain, but it just feels so good. He fucking loves the stretch, and he loves being full, and he wants  _ more _ .

“Fucking -  _ Jesus _ , Lix, you drive me insane, let me -” Lucas’s voice is so deep and so fucked and perfect; Felix groans as his own lube-slicked fingers bump into those already pressed deep into his hole, one tentatively slipping in alongside the others - so much thicker and longer and  _ different _ from his. “Let me take care of you…”

Felix’s fingers slip from his ass with a wet, slick sound and an embarrassing, petulant noise from his lips. He lets his back flop down onto Lucas’s mattress, staring up at the yellowed, popcorn ceiling above and trying to center himself because, wow, oh my  _ g-d _ , he wants to be fucked.

Lucas’s palm hooks under one of his knees, pressing it up until it’s hovering just over Felix’s chest. There’s a nice little strain in his hip flexor as he does - Felix has been a little lax about his stretching routine recently - but it feels good, and the awed look on Lucas’s face when the younger man meets his gaze would be beyond worth it even if it didn’t.

“You’re literally perfect, you know that?” Lucas groans, and suddenly three of his stupid big fingers are sinking into Felix’s hole.

Lucas’s fingers are so much larger than his own - thicker and longer - and his angle is infinitely better. He’s reaching so much deeper than Felix ever manages on his own, deeper still than Hyunjin ever can, and everything about it is just so much  _ more. _

Felix likes working himself open, either with his hands or toys, but there’s nothing like being  _ fucked _ . He loves how much more sensitive and overwhelmed he gets when he isn’t in control, when there’s another warm body pressing him into the mattress and setting the pace, everything new and unfamiliar and surprising.

Lucas’s knuckles feel so good sliding past his rim, pressing against him, where Felix’s own are less pronounced… they never feel like  _ this _ .

He nearly loses it when the older man slips a fourth finger in, spreading them all apart and opening him up so much. He feels so strong and sure of himself with every moment, not holding back and just making Felix take more and more and  _ more  _ -

“Want you,” he finally chokes out, reaching down and grabbing clumsily at Lucas's arm, "that's good just - please."

"I've got you," Lucas soothes, shifting up to place a soft kiss on Felix's jaw.

He lets go of Felix’s leg and the younger man shakily curls his own fingers around the tendons behind his knee to keep it in place for him while he spills Sicheng’s condoms all over the sheets trying to grab one.

He catches the older man’s eye as Lucas brings the wrapper to his mouth, pinning the corner between his teeth and failing spectacularly to rip it open in one go. Felix laughs breathlessly, clenching around the fingers still buried inside him and chasing the feeling that swells inside him as they press upward.

Impatient, but Lucas doesn’t make him wait long, just as eager.

His hand slips from Felix’s body and straight to his dick, smearing excess lube over thin latex in one smooth motion…

Even after the older boy’s fingers, his cock manages to feel amazingly thick as it presses against his sensitive rim, nudging forward and making Felix open up around him...

And then he's sinking slowly into him, easing several inches into Felix smoothly.

Wow.

_ Fuck. _

"Okay?"

" _ So _ okay," Felix groans, clenching experimentally around the cock stretching him open. Lucas carefully pumps his hips, slipping out and easing back in, and Felix’s head digs back into the pillow as he’s filled again, as it grazes against his sensitive nerves.

Felix makes himself take deep breaths, consciously pressing his stomach out and sucking it back in. His dick leaks steadily as Lucas continues to fuck shallowly into him, and it's so hard to not tense up or shift or anything in response.

"Deeper," he finally hums, lashes fluttering when Lucas’s eyes meet his.

"Are you sure?" Lucas’s deep voice already sounds fucked out, and Felix watches as he sucks his swollen bottom lip between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed in both concentration and pleasure.

He’s so ridiculously gorgeous.

"Mhm, I'll tell you if you have to stop…” He smiles and Lucas manages one back.

His big, strong hand comes to rest gently over Felix’s own where it’s still holding his leg in place.

Felix focuses on breathing as Lucas tentatively adds pressure against the resistance in his body. This isn’t something that Felix is used to worrying about with another person; he’s used to taking his time and controlling his movements as he slowly eases his big toys deeper into his body.

Having Lucas over him makes him feel even smaller and more vulnerable than he’d already been feeling all night, and it lights something up inside him. The older man could easily hurt him right now if he wasn’t careful, and there’s something exciting about that on a base level, but even better is the firm belief that he never would.

Sweet, caring Lucas who’s too loud and endearingly cocky, but has been nothing but considerate and kind with him. It makes some dumb, but pleasant feeling swell in his chest.

When Lucas finally starts sinking in, Felix's body panics a bit, tensing up and only letting him in another inch. It doesn’t  _ hurt _ ; that’s not the word he’d use, but it still makes him gasp and squirm on the sheets before he can get back to his breathing.

Lucas’s hand squeezes around his, even as he moans deep and low with Felix’s body clenching around him.

He keeps pressing slowly, gradually easing deeper and deeper into the younger man’s body.

“Fuck,” Felix moans with  _ meaning _ . 

He can feel it, the almost aching sensation of too much inside him. His body straining to handle it all, to open up and make room for the man fucking into him.

“Fuck,” Lucas echoes as his hips press up against Felix’s ass.

“Oh my g-d.” Felix loves this feeling, the ‘too much’, overwhelmed, near delirious way he gets when he’s so full. “Give me your hand, oh my g-d…”

Lucas is breathing heavy, blinking down at where their hips are pressed together. His skin is gleaming with sweat, muscles catching the light as they tense and flex with the effort to keep himself still.

Felix is so shaky, like he might fall apart any second, and their hands are both still slick with lube; he ends up grabbing Lucas’s thumb and uses it to drag his hand where he wants it, resting against his bare stomach. He’s so fucking  _ full _ , even the weight of Lucas’s palm over where he’s stretched around his cock is overwhelming.

“Do you - fuck - can you feel it?” Felix manages a shaky smile as he looks up at Lucas expectantly.

The older man’s eyebrows furrow, looking down at his hand where it’s splayed over Felix’s crunched up belly. He tentatively presses down.

Felix can see the exact moment he realizes, can feel his body curve around Lucas’s cock under the weight of his fingers, just adding to the amazing pressure inside him. His pretty mouth drops open and his eyes go wide; Felix figures the expression would look goofy on literally anyone else.

He carefully pulls his hips back an inch before sinking in once more, feeling his cock move inside Felix’s body, gaze transfixed on his hand as his expression morphs into something more intense…

Want.

He happily accepts Lucas’s weight on him as the older man drops forward to kiss him, slipping his hand from between the other boy’s and his thigh to tangle in soft, wet hair, holding him in place. If their kisses were sloppy before, this one is downright uncoordinated, but neither of them can care as Lucas begins rolling his hips. Short, smooth thrusts keep him buried perfectly deep in Felix’s body and have the younger man literally shaking with the sensations.

“You’re unreal, oh my fucking  _ g-d _ ,” Lucas pants against his lips, and Felix can only whimper in response.

Lucas is unreal, caging Felix in and fucking him so well he thinks he could cum without even being touched. The pressure’s just rising and building inside him as Lucas picks up speed, so fucking  _ much _ , and the older man’s skin is so hot against his; Felix feels near hysterical with it all.

It’s hard to think, hard to breathe, hard to do anything but let himself fall apart under Lucas.

“I’m close,” he gasps, blissfully overwhelmed after waiting all night and desperate for release, not even caring that he can’t hold out longer at this point.

He just needs -

“Me too,” Lucas hisses, shifting over top of him. Felix is too far gone to pay attention to what he’s doing, but then that massive hand is settling over his aching, leaking cock, pinning it flat against his belly, entirely eclipsing it under his palm.

That alone has him moaning, his fingers twisting in Lucas’s hair…

But it’s the realization that he’s feeling Lucas’s cock rub against his from inside his body that has him cumming.

It’s sudden and near  _ violently  _ intense when it hits, shocking through Felix’s entire body, down to his toes as his legs lock around Lucas’s sides, down to his fingers where they’re still twisted in Lucas’s sweaty hair.

His body spasms around Lucas as his vision whites out and his ears ring.

He slips back into his body to the feeling of the older man squeezing him tightly as his hips stutter and finally halt deep inside him.

For several long moments, Felix can’t quite get his bearings, still coming down from possibly the best orgasm of his life. He just clings to the man above him, their bodies tangled in one another, breathing deeply.

The first thing he does is turn his head to try to find Lucas’s lips, catching his cheekbone instead and giggling through his pants as the older man’s eyelashes flutter against his skin.

“ _ G-d, _ ” Lucas groans, clumsy arms squeezing him tightly.

“Yeah,” Felix laughs breathlessly in response, running a shaky hand down the smooth, sweat-slicked planes of Lucas’s back, “was it good?”

“ _ Good _ ,” the other man huffs, nuzzling further into Felix’s shoulder, “you’re incredible.”

“Aw, shucks…”

“I mean it!”

Felix hums happily, the post-orgasm bliss settling deep in his bones. Lucas is too warm and too heavy on top of him, his softening cock still tucked inside his body, but Felix can’t even care, just wanting the other man close.

They manage to just rest like that for several more minutes, everything feeling lazy and floaty in the aftermath, until Lucas finally groans. Felix is getting to a point where he has to agree; every movement just makes him more aware of how sticky and gross they are, the deep stretch in his hips from being spread so wide for so long… he just knows they’ll be smarting tomorrow… a lingering reminder of tonight.

Lucas’s slippery fingers twitch against his stomach and he slowly extracts his hand from between their bodies. “We made a mess,” he laughs sleepily, voice deep and raspy.

“I’ve got wet wipes, just a second,” Lucas chuckles, rising dramatically up on his cleaner arm. 

Before he can fully pull away, Felix laughs and grabs his wrist, guiding his hand to his sore lips. He licks a stripe across his sticky palm and hums at the unique taste of salty cum and sweat mixed with weirdly sweet lube. He likes it, likes how filthy it is to lick his own cum off Lucas’s gorgeous hand when he feels so light and good.

He sucks two of the older man’s long fingers into his mouth, suckling at them lazily as he meets Lucas’s wide eyes. “You’re gonna kill me, Lix, holy shit,” he groans, looking almost pained, “I can’t get hard again.”

Felix lets the fingers slip from his lips with a laugh. “You don’t have to, I’m just trying to help…” He shifts the angle so he can suck on the side of Lucas’s pointer finger, the part he couldn’t have fit into his mouth without choking.

“You drive me insane.” Felix lets Lucas go when he pulls his hand away, happily accepting the gentle kiss he gets instead. His mouth tastes like cum, but the older man doesn’t seem to mind at all, and that might make Felix swoon just a bit.

When they finally part, Lucas’s dick slips easily from Felix’s ass with a slick sound that’s decidedly less hot than it might have been before they came, and it’s accompanied by the unsettlingly empty, almost sore feeling that always comes after a deep fucking… but it means the younger man gets to curl up as his partner crawls lazily to the side to get rid of the condom and to find something to clean them with.

Felix snuggles into the sheets as his hand slowly begins massaging his stomach. Lucas’s bed is kinda… damp… but it’s also comfy and warm and wow, Felix is really not looking forward to his trek across campus.

Oh, g-d…

He’ll have to put his fucking jeans back on…

Shit.

“Are you okay?” 

Felix glances up at Lucas sleepily, frowning in confusion at the weird, worried look on his face. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Lucas actually looks kind of freaked, and Felix follows his gaze to the hand on his stomach. “Does it like… hurt?”

“Oh!” Felix laughs airily, “it doesn’t hurt, it’s just a little…” He frowns, trying to put a word to the sensation and struggling to come up with anything.

“It’s just like… empty? I guess? I don’t know, it’s like… you basically rearranged my insides so now they don’t really know what to do with themselves, it’s not a bad feeling though…”

“I -” Lucas’s eyes have gone impossibly wide and Felix giggles at his expression. “I did what now?”

“I’ll be fine in a bit,” he laughs, reaching up to snatch the wet wipe dangling from Lucas’s palm to begin scrubbing at the cum and lube and spit drying uncomfortably in some key areas, “tummy rubs just feel nice…”

“Oh…” Lucas blinks. “I can give tummy rubs, I can give  _ awesome _ tummy rubs…”

“Get over here then,” Felix giggles, scooching over to make room for Lucas’s naked body to flop down behind him as he very unsexily hikes a leg up and begins wiping at the sticky mess between his thighs.

“You’re so hot,” Lucas hums in his ear, slipping his fingers under Felix’s forearm and beginning to massage them gently into his sore stomach. It’s one of the few times that evening that he’d watched his strength at all, and that thought might make Felix feel a little warm and fuzzy.

Felix is a  _ sucker _ for post-fuck cuddles, but he’s also a  _ sucker _ for falling  _ asleep _ during post-fuck cuddles.

Which is a real dilemma.

Because, wow, it’d be great to just curl up in Lucas’s arms with the older man’s warmth pressed against his back and pass out right now, lulled by the soothing motion of his strong fingers rubbing over the discomfort in his abdomen…

But Felix also isn’t bad at hook ups, and neither of them is anywhere near drunk enough to excuse him falling asleep in Lucas’s bed tonight.

It’s a shame, but the hopeless, touch-starved romantic in Felix will survive the blow.

He gives himself five minutes of cuddles, leaning back into Lucas’s body heat, playing with the fingers on his stomach to make the older man laugh, giggling as he teases him about his ‘rearranged insides’ comment…

And then he forces himself to sit up.

“I have to get to bed,” he laughs at Lucas’s pout.

“What building do you even live in?” He whines, tugging on Felix’s arm teasingly. When the younger boy tells him he groans, flopping back onto his pillows dramatically, “that’s so  _ far _ , though!”

Felix feels his resolve shake as he looks down at Lucas - all long lines and drying sweat on tanned skin, a soft smile dazzling on his pretty face, posture relaxed and welcoming on the dirty, but warm sheets…

“I don’t want your frat brothers to tease me tomorrow morning,” he offers half-heartedly. He supposes that’s technically not a lie… although it’s not like he’d be particularly bothered by it...

He  _ would _ be sad about Lucas not wanting to do this again, though.

So, he can’t let himself be clingy…

Right?

He thinks that sounds right.

“I’d beat their asses,” Lucas frowns, but Felix can see him giving in. He hadn’t really considered that the older man would  _ want  _ him to stay.

“I know you would.” Felix smiles, and Lucas beams back, finally sitting up with a laugh.

“Let me walk you home at least?”

Oh… 

“I’d like that.”

The party has wound down almost completely by the time Felix and Lucas make their way downstairs; there're a few stragglers passing around a pipe and what’s left of Felix’s brownies on the couch, but the lights are on and most of the bodies in the common space seem to be on clean-up duty.

Lucas is cute about tucking Felix into his side like he took the younger boy’s concerns about being teased to heart and is trying to shield him from view as they make their way out. Felix still ends up making eye contact with one of the boys on the couch who gives him and Lucas a very unsubtle up-and-down look as he takes a hit from the pipe, soft white smoke billowing around his face as he gives Felix what he decides is an impressed look. It makes him giggle, but as soon as Lucas catches it, “Yuta’s” being told off for being a creep and Felix spends the rest of their quick trek through the house stumbling while his laugh is smooshed into Lucas’s hoodie from the older man’s dramatic attempts to protect his honor or whatever.

It’s cute.

Lucas only releases him once the front door has clicked shut behind them, muffling the laughter on the other side, and Felix cuts off the apology on his lips by reaching up on his tiptoes and dragging him into a chaste little kiss.

When he pulls back, Lucas is grinning goofily down at him, and, for whatever reason, that makes Felix duck his head as his face heats up.

Yeah, he might be fucked.

With or without the sleepover.

The walk back to his dorm is long, but peaceful. It can’t be that late, but the campus is quiet and empty. They take it slow, Lucas noticeably shortening his strides to walk with Felix who still feels achy and a little unsteady on his legs.

It’s not a bad feeling… more satisfying than anything.

He can’t even be too annoyed by the lube that’s still leaking out of his ass and probably staining the sweatpants Lucas had leant him - he’d confiscated Felix’s jeans and been the voice of reason that there was no way he was going to get back into them, and then they’d both laughed too hard about how many times they had to roll over the waistband and tug on the strings of the older man’s sweats to get them to stay on Felix’s body properly.

Lucas tries to hold his hand as they walk and the two of them lose a solid minute laughing about how hard it is to fit their hands together. Felix ends up blushing and just holding onto the older man’s thumb, ignoring the dumb butterflies in his stomach when Lucas cooes about how precious he is.

… Maybe Felix actually sucks at hook-ups.

Damn.

He just knows that he feels a bit sad as they walk up the steps to his building.

“So…” Lucas drags the word out, swinging Felix’s arm to make him laugh as they come to a stop in front of the doors.

He’s so tired, and could desperately use a shower, but he finds himself frowning at the idea of going inside…

Dammit… 

He might actually be fucked this time…

“So,” he hums, giving Lucas a soft smile. The faded, yellow, entranceway lighting still somehow manages to look gorgeous on the older man’s pretty tanned skin, and Felix tries not to think about how nice his smiling eyes look glittering in the light and fails spectacularly.

_ Fuck _ .

Lucas’s gaze flicks over his face, and Felix is content to wait for what he has to say, absentmindedly brushing his thumb over the soft parts of the other man’s palm as he watches him.

“Okay,” Lucas huffs, taking a deep breath and breaking eye contact to grin up at the sky. His next words leave him in a rush like he’d been holding them in, “I had way too much fun tonight and I really wanna see you again but I don’t want to stress you out if that’s not what you want.”

Felix laughs, his eyes crinkling up so much he can barely see Lucas’s pout through his lashes.

“It’s embarrassing, but I mean it… I’m usually better at this stuff…”

“Yeah?” Felix giggles, taking a step forward and resting his free hand on his solid waist. He’s feeling too many confusing things to really process any of them at all.

He just knows he’s happy… relieved.

“I had way too much fun too and I’d like to get your number and see you again since we’re both embarrassing ourselves…”

Lucas’s smile spreads across his face slowly... and then all at once.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Comments and kudos always _greatly_ appreciated! Let me know what you thought either on here, twitter, or cc <3
> 
> Twitter: [NoahBG97](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97)  
> CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
